Corrupted Triad
by Panda Nyxus
Summary: I walk forwards to edge of the platform and watch her descent into eternity. I could hear Joker walk away from her, from the possibility of letting someone join our unholy duo. I know though, I know that he wouldn't get far. I wait. I hear a growl of unhappiness. I hear something drop to the floor. I feel him grab my waist before I too am falling. (Joker/OC/Harley)
1. Descent into Darkness

_"Question…"_

 _Harley turns to face the Joker, turning her back towards the chemical filled vats down below._

 _"Would you die for us?" Joker says softly._

 _"Yes."_

 _There was no hesitation in her answer, no second thought._

 _"That's too easy darlin'…" I say as I wrap my arms and right leg around him around him. That question was too plain and easily answered by all of the worthless minions we have working for us. She can't just be another minion._

 _He glances at me, irritated with my interruption. I meet his eyes before looks away, searching for something in the distance. He must have found or come up with something because he turns back to Harley._

 _"Would you…" he says slowly as he looks into her eyes, "would you live for us?"_

 _Her answer would change everything. Would she get her wish and join us or meet a death like many others have?_

 _"Yes."_

 _I smile as my eyes flash dangerously in want. I tighten my leg around Joker before leaning over to grasp Harley's hair in my hand. "Careful…" I whisper, "do not say this oath thoughtlessly…"_

 _Joker raises his left hand to her mouth, holding it on top of her mouth. A huge grin now covers the lower part of her face. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power," he says in certainty before slowly lowering his hand._

 _She looks at him first, eyes full of lust, before turning her eyes at me. I release my grasp on her hair and trace her jaw with my index finger. I rest it lightly on her lips for a moment before I pull back. "Do you want this?" I ask lowly._

 _"I do," she says with certainty._

 _I grin dangerously and rest my head against Joker's shoulder before chanting, "Say it, say it, say it…"_

 _As usual, Joker wants what I want. She needs to beg; she needs to want our touch past any other mortal need she could have. "Pretty, pretty, pretty…"_

 _"Please."_

 _She doesn't disappoint._

 _"God," Joker groans out while he reaches out with both hands as if to grab her cheeks before clenching his hands instead, "you're so… good."_

 _I let out a hum of agreement before I remove myself from him and walk towards Harley. Words mean nothing when faced in the shadow of action. I run my hands from her hips to her shoulders. I let myself enjoy the touch of her before I grip her shoulders and turn her so she faces the vats._

 _The vats. Ace Chemicals. The vats filled with Ace Chemicals. The place of our rebirth. The place where one ascends from the shackles of sanity and normality._

 _Her final test._

 _She stays facing the vats for a moment before she faces us again._

This is it.

 _She smiles while looking gazing at me and then Joker. She raises her arms as if offering herself to us, like a willing believer at our altar, before leaning backwards._

She did it.

 _I walk forwards to edge of the platform and watch her descent into eternity. I could hear Joker walk away from her, from the possibility of letting someone join our unholy duo. I know though, I know that he wouldn't get far._

I wait.

 _I hear a growl of unhappiness._

 _I hear something drop to the floor._

 _I feel him grab my waist before I too am falling._


	2. Without You

**A/N**

 **I apologize for the fight/action scenes; I've never written any before. This is the first story that I'm attempting to finish, and first one I've published here, so please bear with me.**

 **Thanks to silverwinterwhite, Emmetluver2010, and LunaAnneceleste for the reviews ^_^**

* * *

(Lia's POV)

Lia opened her eyes angrily, snarling at the fact that her dream ended.

 _Of course it was just a dream. Nothing in this hellhole could ever feel as good as J and Harls._

She slowly rises from her uncomfortable position on the bed, the straightjacket not helping one bit, and sits up.

Four grey walls surround her. There was one steel door on the wall opposite her bed and no windows. There was one light in the middle of the room. The bed that she sat on was old and worn out.

It was hell.

Lia sneered at her surroundings. No matter how many times she was sent back to this hellhole she could never get used to it. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'it's not like I'm going to stay here for long.'

Nothing could stand between them. The bond that she shared with J and Harls was unbreakable. Anything that stood between them would have their eyes ripped out of their sockets and force-fed down their throat.

They never learn do they?

Lia's ears perk up as she hears the door window slide open. A guard peers into her room before the door opens. Instead of the usual idiots who come in here, an African-American woman walks in her room confidently while carrying a large briefcase.

"My name is Amanda Waller. I'm here to offer you a deal," she says with a smirk on her face as she glances over Lia, taking care to notice her bared teeth and straightjacket covered body.

Amanda knew that even though Lia was confined with a straightjacket to be wary of the wild beast.

"A deal?" Lia asks mockingly as she glances over her, "What kind of deal are we talking about here?"

"The kind of deal where if you do well enough, you get another chance at being next to Harley Quinn's cell."

 _Harley._

Lia's eyes flash at the woman. "What do I have to do?"

"I'm creating a group filled with some of Gotham's more… interesting people. Join the team and I'll see what I can do concerning your living space," Amanda says coolly.

A group made out of 'interesting' people? What the hell?

There was something about this woman, something that made Lia's neck tingle in warning. Her eyes were cold and taunting her, as if wanting her to refuse so that repercussions would be given out. The woman's aura was more dangerous than any of the government goons Lia had encountered; she had the air of a ruthless and manipulating villain yet she was baring the good old governments badge.

"Why me?" Lia asks suspiciously. "Why would you want the Queen of Aces to help you? Don't you know better than to mess with fire?"

As if she knew it would happen, Amanda wordlessly opens her briefcase and lets the papers fall to the floor.

"These papers tell the story of the perennial pain in Gotham's ass, the Queen of the Underworld. First name Accalia, Last name unknown. Age unknown. Known aliases as 'The Queen of Aces' and the 'Corrupted Beast'. Romantic partners are Harley Quinn and the Joker. Rap sheet filled with crimes that span from murder, arson, grand theft auto, kidnapping, armed robbery, etc. Known abilities include razor sharp nails and teeth, shifting, and regeneration," she listed off from memory.

"You are a dangerous being, one that I would rather leave in a dark hole and throw away the hole, but your skills are of use to me still."

"Well shucks, I didn't think that you thought of me that way," Lia fake gushes to her, "but J doesn't like to share and Harley likes being the only able to be under us."

At this Amanda throws a smirk at her, unfazed by Lia. "Of course if you choose to not join the group, I can't guarantee that nothing will happen to Miss Quinn. With how busy the guards are, it isn't impossible for some of them partake in certain _activities_ to relieve their stress."

"You bitch," Lia spits out, "mommy isn't happy with you."

"I'll take that as a yes," Amanda says. She closes her briefcase before walking towards the door.

"You'll know when you're needed, good day Aurelia."

 _What have I just signed up for?_

* * *

 _(Joker's POV)_

 _"Lia and Harley."_

 ** _'Where are they?'_**

 ** _'Where? Where? WHERE?'_**

 _'Gone.'_

 _'Gone. Gone. Gone.'_

 _'How long has it been?'_

 ** _'Too long.'_**

 ** _Someone has to pay._**

 ** _Needs to bleed._**

 ** _Bleed. Bleed. Bleed._**

This was the longest he had been away from his Wolf and Heart.

Their bed no longer smelled like them and he had long since abandoned it. There was nothing at their mansion without his two troublemakers. He needed them back **now.**

He was used to their antics around the house. The singing that would constantly fill the silence, the dances they did to entrance each other, and the comfort they brought him knowing that they were safe under one roof.

They were the ones that kept him from completely annihilating everything that even mildly made him unhappy. It was hell constantly replacing the henchmen he killed on a daily basis.

Daddy needs his little girl and mommy.

The door opens and Joker immediately points his gun on it. Frost walks in slowly with his hands up in the air, making sure not to do anything to upset the Clown Prince even more than he already was.

Joker looked scary enough as is; he had added a marker drawn smile on his face since he found nothing to smile for since his girls were away.

Frost looks at the floor where Joker sat on as he sits down. He was in the center of a circle made out of various weapons and items that he had. Guns, knives, wine bottles, glasses; the items that made the Crown Prince who he was.

On the sides of the circle laid a dismantled white grand piano, a mannequin wearing Harley's and Lia's old costumes, and three baby suits.

Having the Joker in his Toy room was never a good thing. It led to many people meeting their inevitable end at the hands of the master criminal.

"Where are they?" Joker growled.

"It's complex. It's not just them, everybody's disappeared," Frost says slowly. "There's this new law, where if you're a bad enough bad guy, they stamp 'terrorist' on your jacket and send you to a swamp in Louisiana. A black site. That's where they are."

They think they can keep him from him? Keep his family away from his hands?

He would destroy the world before allowing his Lia and Harley to be forever taken from him. They were _his_ and _his_ alone. He had gladly killed people for even daring to look at his girls.

Frank watches as Joker sways lightly. "So what do we do boss?"

"Bring the car around, we're going for a drive," he orders before laying down on the floor.

He stares at the ceiling briefly before letting out a loud, deranged laugh.

* * *

 _After adding Harley to their coupling, they never did well apart from each other for long._

 _The first time Lia was brought back to Arkham Asylum and separated from Joker and Harley was devastating for Gotham. It had only been a week, but Joker and Harley didn't take well to it._

 _Harley had taken to wearing Lia's shirts and using her weapons when she had to go out with Joker. Her sanity, what little she had left of it, had taken a turn for the worse without Lia. One day she would walk around the house checking every nook and cranny as if looking for a hidden Lia. The next day it was as if Harley bathed in red; she would go to where the henchmen would stay and play with them._

 _Frost had learnt to keep the cleaning services on speed dial whenever someone was in Arkham or jail._

 _Joker had taken to his Fun House Basement, using his own optimized and personal therapeutic techniques to lessen his need to have Lia back in his reach. He would go in with a pristine suit and come out drenched in blood and innards._

 _Of course, he didn't spend all his time eviscerating the folks of Gotham. Joker, for all his insanity, was a meticulous planner. If he wasn't in the Fun Room, he was locked in his office, planning on how to break out Lia._

 _Joker never forgot to repay Batsy for locking her in there either._

 _On the second week of their separation, there was a Gala being held by Wayne Enterprises._

 _"You ready to blow this popsicle stand pooh?" Joker asked Harley as he wrapped his arms around her. He was dressed to kill in a white suit with a blue undershirt. In his hands was an assault rifle, a bright green customized AK 47, and grenades that he shoved into his jacket._

 _"Anything for you Puddin'," she coed in reply. Harley was wearing also wearing a floor length blue dress with a slit running up her right thigh, almost reaching her hip. Her hair was done up in curls, with a blue clawed pin pulling part of her hair back. The only weapon she had in her hands was her trusty baseball bat._

 _They walked in hand in hand, Harley humming a tune as they walked in._

 _The henchmen followed behind them, carrying various guns and weapons._

 _In front of the doors that led to the main ball room, Joker signaled his men to barge in._

 _They stormed through the door, guns shooting the ceiling and around the room, as Harley and Joker followed the mess._

 _Shouts filled the room and people began to run or cower onto the floor. They were so caught up in their own self-preservation that the ones who fell down were trampled over._

 _As Joker oversaw what was happening below, he let out a loud maniacal laugh, clapping his hands._

 _Harley had left him behind and began to terrorize the prestigious citizens with her baseball bat._

 _"Little pigs! Play with me!" she sang out loud as she skipped down. She saw someone on the ground, attempting to crawl away from her, and grinned to herself._

 _"No, please don't kill me!" the man bawled on the ground. "I have a wife and kid!"_

 _Harley gave him a grin, before swinging the bat in a circle and bashing their head in. Blood splattered all over her face as she repeatedly hit his head and torso, letting all her rage out on the struggling body in front of her._

 _As soon as he stopped moving, Harley walked away from him and began looking for more people._

 _Joker was walking around the room, lazily placing bombs down as he went and kicking anyone who was in his path._

 _He had almost made it around the room before a batarang flew past his head, nicking his ear._

 _"Well, well, well, Batsy has finally come to play," Joker taunted as he lazily turned around._

 _Finally, the main character had come to the stage._

 _Batman stood up from his crouched position on the floor, eyeing his arch-enemy warily. "Give it up Joker, it's time to turn yourself in."_

 _"You need to buy me dinner first if you want me to do anything you say. Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat your date?" Joker says with a grin._

 _"Now, it's time to dance."_

 _Bullets suddenly flew from Jokers gun, spraying at where Batman stood. Batman quickly rolls out of the way and drops a table in front of him, using it as cover._

 _He pops his head out and shoots batarangs at Jokers head while making sure to avoid the bullets._

 _The spray of bullets suddenly stopped and Batman could hear Joker getting further away, laughing as he did._

What had happened?

 _All of a sudden, a small grenade rolled past the table before stopping right in front of him._

 _"Crap." Batman says out loud. He frantically grabs his grappling hoop and aimed for the banister. Just as he zipped away, the grenade exploded, incinerating all the tables and chairs next to its radius._

 _He lands on the balcony next to main entrancing, watching as the floor under him began to burn. The walls and floors were covered in splotches of red from the multitude of dead bodies littered all around the edges._

 _"Let's play next time Batsy!" Harley yelled from the balcony across the room. Next to her, Joker gave Batman a wave, before grabbing Harley and falling off._

 _"Wheeeeeeeee!"_

* * *

(Lia's POV)

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Wake up, bitch!" a guard shouted from outside the door. "It's time to change dog houses."

Change dog houses? There was no problem with moving if it meant that Lia moved back to the cell that was next to Harley's. It had been almost eight months since she saw her lover, and almost two years since she had seen J.

If she was placed back next to Harley, it would keep her from going back to the deepest parts of her mind.

There was nothing worse than the constant cacophony of memories that threatened to overtake her mind, to undue all the _therapy_ she did while splattering blood all over the walls.

Lia leans back on to the wall, eyeing the door in front of her and leaving a slight crazed grin on her face. It wasn't long until the doors burst open and a troop of guards surround her bed with weapons pointed at her.

"Now sweetheart," their leader says with a malicious smile as he walks in behind the guards, "you can either be a good bitch and come willingly or we'll have to chain and muzzle you down."

Lia looks at him before she licks her lips at him. "Oh yeah big boy? Think you have the balls to chain me down?"

He smirks cockily and raises a pair of chains and a muzzle. "Your choice."

"Try and muzzle me," she says with a sweet smile. Blood always did taste better when it came from fresh meat.

He walks forward and raises the muzzle towards her face. He didn't come close before Lia suddenly rushed forward, digging her razor sharp teeth into his arm.

"YOU BITCH!" he screams in pain. "SHOOT HER!"

She holds onto his arm relentlessly, clenching her jaw tighter and tighter. She hears triggers releasing and before anything could hit, she jerks her head back and pushes the guard with her feet away from her.

His arm was brutally pulled from its socket as electrodes hit her back.

Lia was hit with the electrodes but before the effects could take place, she shakes her prize briefly before letting it go. "You were right; you did muzzle me." She laughs maniacally and rolls around her now blood stained bed. She continues to laugh, only stopping when more electrodes were shot out of Tasers, finally knocking her out.

Her eyes close as her body faces towards the chew toy. It laid on the floor, its arm trying to stop the blood from running. A few of the newer guard members watched the blood drip, looking ready to puke.

 _Blood always tastes better when it comes from fresh meat._

* * *

(Harley's POV)

 _"Twinkle, twinkle little star,"_ Harley sings loudly as she swings on her self-made hammock from the ceiling bars. _"How I wonder what you are."_

Her eyes glaze in a past memory as she reaches both hands above her face, grasping for two invisible figures. " _Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky."_

Suddenly Harley swings down and wraps her legs around the sheets. She arches her back and rocks her body. _"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."_

"Nursery time is over princess," a voice yells from the intercom, interrupting her song. "Be a good girl would ya? We wouldn't want you to end up like your girlfriend now would we?"

Lia?

"What did you do to her?!" Harley shouts angrily, imagining all the scenarios that could have been done to her Sweet Pea.

She couldn't wait for the day Daddy J would come and break them out; on that day, she would make sure to

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, just shut up and be a good girl for your guests."

Harley quickly gets off the sheets and crouches in a corner. She pulls out a small razor from her bra and quickly put it in her sleeve before the door bursts open with guards.

"Get down on your knees!" Griggs shouts as walks to her cell.

"Whoa, whoa!" Harley exclaims as she sinks down to her knees and raises her arms in the air. "Hey, I'm cooperating alright? This is me being cool."

Guards slowly approach her. She watches the closest one to her as he attempts to grab her arm.

In the blink of an eye, Harley grabs his arm instead and drop kicks him to the ground. As he falls, she does a flip before landing on the shoulders of another guard and takes him down.

She stabs him repeatedly in the neck with the razor, ignoring the demands of the other guards to stop and shoot her, and butchers his neck. She was just finishing her red painting when electrodes hit her. With one final stab, Harley eyes roll to the back of her head and was out for the count.


	3. Everyone in Equilibrium

_Life with Harley was certainly different._

 _There was more equilibrium in their relationship now; it was finally whole._

 _Before her, J and I would fight each other almost every day. We always did have an unusual relationship; his controlling and abusive machinations didn't quite work on me as well as he would have wished._

 _Of course, that's why we stayed together all these years._

 _No one really knew who J was before he was reborn. Most civilians in Gotham City probably thought that he was born as the Crown Prince Joker and that he was never anything but a villainous adult._

 _But everyone has to start small. It was up to you what you grow up to be. Luckily, I've been with J since before…_

 _Through pain and pleasure, life and death._

 _However, times have changed. Balance has been achieved._

 _Even now as I lay with J and Harley, I feel more… content. More at peace._

 _For tonight, Harley was between us. It was the night of our first heist together and her debut to the world as the wonderfully amazing Harley Quinn._

 _She certainly didn't disappoint us; the walls of the bank where stained with glorious red by the time we left._

 _Seeing her in action was intoxicating for us, to say the least. It's rare to find someone like Harley, someone who is so devoted and who wears their heart on their sleeve, who was willing to do_ anything _._

 _With how controlling J was, it made sense that we needed someone who was willing to thrive under his wants and needs._

 _I, on the other hand, am just content to have someone else to confide in and to sooth the inner beast inside me. While I do love J with all my heart, he's not someone easy to understand and he never really filled that need that I had._

 _We were both so alike yet so different. Manipulative, dangerous, and damaged. Corrupt._

* * *

 _Music was pulsing all around me. Hands were running all around me. The scent of chemicals, roses, and sweat was invading my nose._

 _I looked at Harley with half hooded eyes and pulled her closer to me, mashing our bodies closer. She licks her lips and continues to dance sensually against me, moving her hips and arms to the beat of the music._

 _I turn my head to face the VIP booths where J was sitting; he was alone and staring intently as we danced on top of the table._

 _I meet his gaze before smirking and I turned back to face Harley. I grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough kiss, biting her lips and pulling by the hair._

 _She moans into the kiss and presses her body closer to mine while she wraps her arms around me._

 _As I end the kiss I whisper into her ear, "be a good girl and wave to Daddy J."_

Harley giggles and turns to him, giving him a wave and blowing him a kiss.

 _He continued to just watch us, content to see us dance for everyone to see, until some plebian decides to ruin our good mood._

 _Harley and I were having fun dancing, but some dunce decided it was a good idea to run his hands over Harleys leg._

 _I immediately dig my heels into his hand, crushing it till I hear his bones crack under me._

 _"Son of a bitch, let me go you piece of shit," he yells out in pain._

 _"Someone's been a naughty boy and touching things that aren't his," Harley croons at him as she crouches down. She runs her fingers across his red, sweaty face. "You really shouldn't have looked at me let alone touch me. Mommy and Daddy won't be happy with you!"_

 _He starts sweating as he looks over to where the VIP rooms where. Joker was leaning on the doorway of his room and laughing as he pretended to choke himself._

 _Frost was making his way towards us looking as intimidating as he could be._

 _"Boss wants you both in the room."_

 _Harley immediate makes her way towards J and was weaving her way through the crowd lithely._

 _"Make sure to show our_ very _special guest our playroom Frosty, we want to play with him later," I say while giggling. "We're going to have so much fun with him!"_

 _The pest whimpers in fear and cowers away from Frost's ominous figure._

 _Frost nods his head in agreement and grabs the guy buy his shirt and drags him away from the dance floor._

 _I wave towards their leaving figure before making my way to J._

 _Harley was on his left side, snuggling her head in his neck._

 _I made my way to his right side and wrapped my arms around him and reached for one of Harley's hands._

 _"Frosty is taking the creep into our Fun Room for us to have fun with later," I giggle._

 _"A new toy is so much fun!" Harley says enthusiastically as she starts bouncing up and down._

 _"People never learn not to touch what's mine, do they?" J asks us as he tightens his grip around us._

 _"Of course they wouldn't, after all you always want what you can't have and they'll never get us," I answer proudly._

 _"If they even think about wanting to split us up I'll take care of it with my bat!"_

* * *

 _The Play Room was located in the basement of our house._

 _It was one of our favorite rooms because of the amount of toys we had accumulated throughout the years._

 _The basement was divided into two halves; one for our fun and the other to house our toys._

 _The first room that was attached to the stairs was the main play room. It had various toys scattered around it ranging from wrenches, an ECT machine, my very special and customized Iron Maiden, and a huge metal tub._

 _There were still some stained red tiles that were left over from past toys scattered around the room._

 _On the other half of the basement laid the rooms we stored our toys in. The rooms were glorified cells, with only a threadbare bed on the floor and a toilet in a tiny enclosed space. But the served their purpose for our needs. We had a total of six "rooms", three on each side, in that part of the basement._

 _Our guest of honor was the only one in the cells tonight. There had been no one else who had earned such attention from us that they needed to be stored down here for a while._

 _Eagerly, I hopped down each step as Harley and J followed me._

 _"Froooosty, be a dear and grab our guest," I sang out loud, eager to start the party._

 _I hopped on a nearby table and dragged Harley to stand in front of me. She snuggled up to me and we both watched as J danced his hands around another table full of tools and toys._

 _Struggling could be heard nearby and soon Frost came in dragging our struggling guest with him before throwing him at the chair in the middle of the room. Frost restrains his hands behind his back and his feet to the chair before standing behind Harley and me._

 _"Please let me go!" he cried out in fear. "I didn't mean to touch her man, I swear!"_

 _"Didn't mean to touch her?" J asks quietly, "you didn't mean to touch this goddess, to touch this vision?"_

 _"No man, I swear it was an accident!"_

 _"You're telling me that you wouldn't want to run your hands all over that body? To feel her pant against your skin? To know what it feels like to be inside her?" J asks while gesturing all over Harley's body._

 _I was running my hands all over her, showing the guy what he could never have._

 _Our guest said nothing, but it was all for nothing. His little buddy had shown up to play._

 _"Ooooh, J it seems our guest has brought someone else to play," I tell him eagerly. "Wouldn't it be a shame if we ignore him too?"_

 _"The more the merrier!" J shouts out in glee, clapping his hands together._

 _He picks up a sharp knife and twirls t around his fingers. "A party is nothing without food. First up on the menu is sausages."_

 _As soon as he finished his sentence, J threw the knife at our guests' crotch._

 _He screams in pain and starts thrashing about his chair like a madman._

 _"Now, now, we haven't even had the main course yet," J says disapprovingly._

 _"Let's have some fun,"_ _I say with a grin full of malice. "We'll treat you right tonight."_

* * *

 **Thanks to Emmetluver2010, echoxknox, and the Guest for reviews ^_^**


	4. Almost Whole Again

**A/N:**

 **A guest brought up the fact that I forgot to describe what Lia looks like, my bad XD. I pictured her to look like Ashely Benson but with white hair instead of blonde.**

 **Thanks to Emmetluver2010, the Guest, Blue Penguin Lightning, and HorridAtUsernames for their reviews ^_^**

 **Updated 6/21/17**

Ashley Benson

(Lia's POV)

 _Squeak. Squeak. Squeak_

 _What the fuck happened?_

Lia's eyes slowly open as she hears a squeaking sound following her. Her eyes blearily focused on the hallway in front of her, looking around as she was moved.

Guards surrounded her on each side and someone was pushing her in a restrained wheelchair. Her arms and legs were restrained down on the chair and she was muzzled down.

"Hey you! Where are you taking me," she yells out, shaking in her chair. "Talk to me!"

"Shut up," a guard behind her sneers.

"Did your mommy never teach you how to talk to a girl? That was quite rude you know."

Staunch silence followed that statement as they kept moving down the hallway.

"You guys are a real hit at parties aren't you?"

After a few turns down the hallway, they finally slowed down in front of a big metal door that kept swinging open with people rushing in and out of it.

Guards opened the door and they pushed Lia through.

Lia people with masks on their face, most likely doctors of some sort, and big black boxes with a red label on them saying in big red letters 'Van Criss laboratories'.

"What the fuck is going on? Someone tell me right now!" Lia shouts.

"Injection armed," one of the doctors said as he pulled out a metallic gun. "Inserting it now."

He walks over and aims it toward her neck.

"Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me with that thing," Lia says as she tries to lean away from the object, but she could only go so far restrained in the chair.

The next thing she knew was the feeling of something _foreign_ entering her body, and the flashing of pain that came along with it.

"Injection successful," one doctor said.

Another doctor held up an x-ray device and marked the place on her neck where the injection went in and moved it around.

"Location verified," they intoned monotonously.

"What's been verified? What did you put in me?"

No one says anything as they rolled her out of the room and eventually out of the building.

 _Where are we going?_

When they were outside, Lia takes a moment to calm herself and closes her eyes.

The outdoors always helped with finding her inner calm.

It was a cloudy day out, the ground smelling like it had just rained a few hours ago, but the air was so much better than inside the jail and she wasn't closed off from anything anymore.

Lia opens her eyes when she hears a different set of footprints approach her guard caravan.

It was Griggs, _what a surprise_.

"You're being transferred," he says as he reaches her, "I don't know where you're going."

He stealthily sneaks a cellphone under his hand towards Lia's as he avoids looking at her.

"It's from Mr. J. You gonna tell him I took care of you?" he whispers fearfully, looking at me with eyes full of hope and remorse.

Lia gives him a look before throwing her head back and laughing.

"You're so screwed. Have fun playing with J!" she cackles out, tickled pink that J was making plans to get them free and that Griggs was going to pay for what he did to her and Harley.

"What do you mean by that? Lia? Lia! What do you mean?!" Griggs yells out hysterically as he was held down by guards. "Lia, what do you mean by that? Lia!"

 _I hope you burn in hell for what you've done._

 _I used to think I had the best life ever._

 _At first, everything was great. We had just moved into Gotham when I was still a kid and I had made friends with the boy next door shortly after. Dad had gotten a new job as a police officer in the Gotham Police Force and we all moved in order to be closer to his job._

 _Life was perfect; we were just your regular, picturesque all-American family._

 _My mother was a sweet woman who always wore her blonde hair in a bun and was always there to take care of me. Her baby blue eyes were always kind and smiling whenever she looked at me, her soothing voice washing away all my worries._

 _Dad was all muscle and a hulking beast; he too had blond hair and ice cold blue eyes, but his eyes were less forgiving. I never really saw him much; he was always busy working to spend any time with me, but that was okay because I had my mom. There was always a disconnect between us, probably because instead of being a boy, I had the gall to be born a girl instead._

 _That was okay with me though. Mom stayed at home and took care of me, her little girl, while dad was out earning money to feed his family._

 _I was adjusting well in my new school and I had met my soon-to-be best friend with my next door neighbor, a boy my age called Jay._

 _Jay was a quiet boy, small and unassuming, looking as if he wanted to hide away from the world. He had brown eyes that seemed pierce through you and brown hair that covered his eyes._

 _My new life in Gotham was wonderful._

 _Funny how long that lasted._

 _Life was good._

 _Until it wasn't._

 _One day, dad was fired from his job. I had no idea why at the time, but I knew that it caused a strain between my parents._

 _He was the breadwinner of the house, and with him out of a job, finances started to get tight._

 _His presence in the house was daunting. The warm, cozy feeling that used to permeate the air was overtaken by deadly, cloying cloud of anger._

 _His temper would get shorter and shorter the more times couldn't find a job and my mom would get meeker and meeker every day._

 _The one thing that never changed was that she continued to be staunch in her protection over me._

 _Not once did I ever witness their fights, though I hear what was happening through the walls, or see him get unhappy with her._

 _As the months dragged on and neither my mother nor my father found any work, the yelling started to get more and more the norm._

 _Alcohol started piling up in the living room, furthering the degradation of our life._

 _Then the hitting started._

 _Dad was always a physical person, it's why he did so well in physical combat. Mom, on the other hand, was small and weak. The only physical activities she did was when she would cook or clean around the house; she was used to being a stay at home mom._

 _He always made sure to hit everywhere but her face. Guess he didn't want anyone else to know what happened behind closed doors._

 _Not that it wasn't hard to guess what was happening in here._

 _It used to be that he needed to drink before he hit her, but it wasn't long till he hit her for every little thing that set him off._

 _She didn't come to him fast enough? Hit. She didn't answer him properly? Hit. She even thought about telling anyone what happened in our house? Hit._

 _The only thing that stopped her from ever leaving was me. She knew that there was no chance she could escape with both of us and if she were to leave without me, I would bear the brunt of the beatings._

 _I never did get the chance to thank her for what she did for me._

 _My only escape was when I was with Jay. With him, I was safe. Oh, we both knew what happened when night turns and everyone goes home. Jay, like me, was an only child with a crappy father. The only difference between us was that I still had my mom whereas he only had his dad._

 _There was no one in his house able to protect him in there, but out here we were able to find comfort together._

 _Out here, we were unbreakable._

 _It was funny that two houses, both right next to each other, would house their very own devil from hell._

 _A year or so after dad lost his job, he was able to get a new one with Jay's dad._

 _Knowing Jay's father, it was a dirty kind of job through and through._

 _The hitting slowed down but the drinking got worse. He would leave late at night and come back in the early hours of the morning, stinking like blood and alcohol._

 _I knew that whatever job he had gotten wasn't a good one._

 _But if it kept him away from my mother, it didn't matter what kind of job it was._

 _This cycle continued for years with the only thing changing was me growing older._

 _It wasn't long until I started college and J got a job as a busboy and we moved far away from home. We got a small, rundown apartment together in the crappy end of Gotham, but it was okay since we were together._

 _Life was good._

 _Until it wasn't._

The plane ride was bumpy and rough. Lia was constantly shifted and moved, even with the shackles holding her wheelchair down, and by the end of the ride she was more than annoyed with everyone around her.

Once again they rolled her out into the unknown, everyone saying nothing and just marching her somewhere.

There were a bunch of military personnel running around what looks like a military compound and various people on gurneys scattered around.

 _What the fuck happened here?_

They pushed Lia into the compound and towards a group of people who were also restrained and chained down like her.

Lia spots a familiar head of blonde hair at the end of the group and her heart pounds faster.

"Harley!" she screams happily, "Harley, Harley, Harley!"

"Lia?" Harley breathes out in shock, trying to turn her head around but failing due to the restraints. "Sweet pee!"

Both of them are shaking with anticipation, ecstatic at the notion that they would be together again even if they were missing someone important.

It had been so long since they had seen each other, let alone touch each other, and the need to be together was unbearable.

The bond they had was unbreakable and no one could break it.

They slowly rolled Lia over to the group, placing her right next to Harley Quinn.

After so long, Lia was able to fully see her Harley's face. It was still as gorgeous as ever, no prison grime could ever take away her natural beauty, and she looked so ecstatic to be next to her.

"I missed you lovely," Lia croons softly as she tried to reach for Harley, "my life has no color without you and J in it."

"Oh sweet pea, it's so great to be able to be near you again!" Harley cheers, bouncing up and down her wheelchair. "Now if only we had Puddin' to complete us, everything would be perfect…"

"He'll come get us soon," Lia whispers as she shows Harley the hidden phone, "we'll be whole again."

"Alpha, bravo team on me," a gruff voice yelled.

Both Lia and Harley turn to where the voice originated, both irritated that someone dared to interrupt their reunion.

The voice that interrupted came from a tall man, armed to the T with weapons, who was flanked by men. He had a hand on the gun in front of him in a protective manner, as if he was ready to shoot anyone who dared cross his path.

'He looks like the leader of this carnival,' Lia thinks to herself.

"What the hell are we doing Flag," someone asked from behind.

Flag ignored this person and looked at the restrained criminals, eyeing all of them on buy one. He gave them all a look that said 'I dare you to fuck with me, see what happens.' It seemed like his face was stuck in an eternal frown as he looked down at all the chained criminals.

"Unlock them," he orders lowly, looking disgusted at the order he gave.

One by one, everyone was unchained or taken out of the bag.

For the first time in what seemed like eternity, Harley and Lia were able to touch each other again.

Harley immediately threw her arms around Lia's neck and wrapped her legs around her torso. Lia carefully supported Harley by grabbing her ass and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

Harley moans into the kiss, moving her hands to pull Lia's face closer to hers, and proceeded to tighten her legs.

People stopped whatever they were doing when Lia and Harley got re-acquainted with each other. Everyone around them watched the couple in complete silence. Some faces were shocked that this was happening, _right here and right now_ , while others looked slightly aroused at the exhibition these two were giving.

"Break it up you two!" the Flag shouted at them, sounding both pissed off and exasperated at their actions. "Don't make me come over there and break you up myself."

Harley breaks away unhappily and pouts at the man. "What a party pooper," she says while Lia dropped her back to the floor.

Lia hums in agreement and wraps her hands around Harleys wrist, looking proud of herself for the display they gave. Now everyone knew who exactly Harley belonged to.

"Hi, boys!" Harley said enthusiastically, "Names Harley Quinn and this beauty next to me is Lia. How'd you do?"

Everyone just looked at her blankly, as if they were flabbergasted that she would talk to anyone there. Harley pouts briefly before looking at Lia mischievously.

Lia, understanding what she wanted, pulls Harley in and whispers something in her ear.

"Huh? What was that?" Harley asked in fake confusion, "we should kill everyone and escape?"

Some looked at her in incredulous disbelief while others seemed to get even angrier at her antics.

Even their fellow bad guys looked at Harley like she was a few cards short of a full deck.

Not that they weren't wrong.

 _It was so boring to be sane._

"Sorry, I just wanted to make mommy proud. I'm just kidding," Harley says as she pretends to do an 'aw shucks' movement.

"Jeez, that's not what she really said," she continues, smiling devilishly at them.

Lia squeezes Harley in praise for her antics. It's better for them to underestimate us rather than take us seriously; it makes winning that much easier.

Who wants to play fair after all?

The soldiers continue on doing whatever they were doing, not that it was interesting to either Harley or Lia, and the girls continued on comforting each other.

Harley was hugging Lia tightly across her neck while Lia affirmed the scent of Harley in her brain. _She always did smell the best._

"Are you guys always like this, or is this a special occasion?" someone asked from their right.

Lia turns her head to look at who had spoken. He was a tall man, intimidating, and was crossing his arms but looked amused at their actions.

"Names Deadshot. Gunner for hire and I never miss a shot," he introduces himself.

"Never miss a shot? You must be great in the bedroom," Lia teases him. "Names Lia and of course you know Harley. Got any idea what we're all here for?"

"No clue," he grunts in anger, "but I'm going to find out one way or another."

They watch as Deadshot makes their way over to Flag and stops just in front of him.

A testosterone pissing contest was happening between Flag and Deadshot. They were both puffing out their chests discretely and looking straight into each other's eyes, daring one another to do something.

It wasn't until three people were walking into the compound carrying a large bag that Flag walked away from the pissing contest. He made his way over to the wriggling bag and ordered someone to rip it open.

"12 pounds of shit in a 10-pound sack. Welcome to the party, Captain Boomerang."

A man bursts out from the newly opened bag and began to throw punches at whoever was closest to him. He got one good punch in that knocked a soldier down to his feet before he was restrained by Flag.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on, man?" he asked in an Australian accent.

"Calm down," Flag ordered as he tightened the grip he had on Boomerang.

"Hey, one minute I'm playing mahjong with me Nana then this red streak hits me outta nowhere!"

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange," Flag says.

"I was not!" Boomerang says in disbelief, looking at Flag with a glare.

Flag drops his grip on Boomerang when a black SUV drives into the compound.

FBI agents and marshals exit the van and open the rear door, letting out a handcuffed man with in an all-black outfit.

"Here comes Slipknot, the man who could climb anything."

"Have a good time, scumbag" one of the agents said to him.

Slipknot immediately sucker punches her face, knocking her down on the floor. He smirks as he was restrained by the remaining agents and brought to the group.

Harley and Lia raise their eyebrows in unison, looking at each other before laughing at his antics.

"Well, here's someone who's not interested in taking shit from anyone," Lia fake-whispers to Harley.

"It's hard to find someone like that," she agrees with me as she eyes Deadshot with a daring smile.

"Hmm…" he trails off.

"Listen up!" Flag yells as he walks to stand in front of where we were conjugated.

Harley and Lia look at each other in amusement before looking back at what kind of spiel Flag was going to spout out of his mouth.

"In your necks, the injection you got, is a nanite explosive," he starts off. "It's the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade."

"What the _fuck_ ," Lia whispers harshly to Harley, tightening her grip.

Harley says nothing in disbelief.

"You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die."

At this, Harley raises her hand. "I'm known to be quite vexing, Lia will tell you all about it if you want, but I'm just forewarning you."

"Lady, shut up!" he yells at her with a glare.

"It's okay lovely, the big military man is just angry that he has to cohort with us bad people," Lia says comfortingly while rubbing Harleys dejected shoulders. "We'll play with him later, I promise."

She perks up at that last comment and turns around, giving Lia a big smile.

"This is the deal," Flag continued as if nothing happened, "you're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem."

"So was that like a pep talk?" Deadshot asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. That was a pep talk," Flag says sarcastically. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight, we're wheels up in 10."

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing," Deadshot interjects before Flag could walk away. "You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle, bitch," Deadshot says seriously as he holds out his hands in a triangle shape. "Study."

Flag looks at him blankly before walking away.

 _Life with Jay was certainly different._

 _It was the first time we were both away from our families. Away from the life that was shadowed by a dominating figure._

 _One thing that stayed constant throughout our younger years was our dependence on each other; we were each other's confidant and comforter._

 _I knew that the relationship we had forged as children would be one that would stand the testament of time. It was rare to find someone who shared the same kind of views, someone who experienced the same horror in what is supposed to be the safest place for a child, and to be able to bond with them._

 _Instead of getting closer with my mom for all that she did to protect me, I ended up getting closer with Jay instead. Something about him beckoned something deep within me, and I knew that he needed me as much as I needed him._

 _Everything I did, everything that we did, was with the aim to escape our parents and to make a life free of the endless cycle._

 _Little did we know that not only would we continue it later on in life, but that we would enable it even further._

 _I never really cared much for what happened to everyone around me. The world could have burned around us and I would not have cared as long as Jay was with me._

 _No one ever cared about us, so why would we care about them?_

 _The world is cruel, and as someone who is personally intertwined with the horrors that no child should ever witness or experience, and the world is unfair._

 _A series of events had changed my father into a demon of a man and had caused my mother to wither away._

 _A series of events had caused Jay to reap his father's anger and to have no one caring for him other than myself._

 _The world was a crappy game, there were no rules on how to win or lose, and everything was run by the strong._

 _We were weak once._

 _That is something that will never happen again._


	5. For the Future

**A/N:**

 **Thanks to the Guest who pointed out that I switched out writing in third-person to first-person. I honestly didn't even notice it; I interchange between writing from the first and third person parts when an idea strikes or the feeling gets to me, so my bad Q_Q. I fixed it though, and I'll try my hardest not to make that mistake again.**

 **Thanks to Emmetluver2010 and ThePatriotAngel for the reviews ^_^**

 _"Well that was fun," I said clapping my bloody hands together._

 _J and Harley were watching me from the corner of the room, both of them content to let me lead the show._

 _It was interesting to see just how much 10 pints of blood can do to spice up a room. Once again, our guest never disappoints._

 _The once unblemished room was now splattered with blood and remnants of a human body. Random splotches of blood were on the walls and floors, with some even reaching the ceiling. Chunks of what once was a human also littered the room full of bite marks._

 _J laughs loudly as Harley giggles to herself. "I do love seeing your inner beast come out to play. It makes things so much more interesting," J says with an evil smirk._

 _"What are we going to do now that the fun is gone?"_

 _"Don't worry about anything pooh, Daddy's got some big plans for us today," J cackles as he drags Harley and I up the stairs._

 _Even when he was younger, showing any deep emotions was something that J struggled with. He laughed and showed anger like the rest of us, but when it came to showing compassion or empathy, he was clueless._

 _Blowing up a building ticked J funny, but show him a homeless puppy on the street and he'd be more liable to shoot it dead._

 _His lack of emotions meant well for the type of lifestyle we had acquired, it was almost a requirement to thrive in our life, but it didn't bode well for Harley._

 _J knew everything about me; our lives had been intertwined even before our rebirth. But he knew nothing about Harley._

 _Harley who was on the precipice of losing herself before we pushed her off the edge._

 _Sure he knew that she was willing to do anything for us, live or die, and that she was more than a pretty blonde. He knew how to push her far enough to keep her wanting us yet close enough that she wouldn't alienate us. He knew what to do to bring her to the brink of pleasure yet leave her wanting more. He knew what she detested, what punishments to use on her when she was being a bad girl. He knew everything about her base desires, the carnal pleasures and urges, and how to dominate her, yet he knew nothing about what she dreamt for the future or what she felt when he would pay attention to her._

 _We all knew that we loved each other, or as much as J can love, but it was sometimes just knowing isn't enough._

 _Sometimes you need more than just knowing that you were loved._

Slap.

 _I watch as Harley helplessly falls down the floor, clutching her face as tears well up in her eyes._

 _J's hand was still raised above her head, shaking in rage, as his face showed how monumentally angry he was. The resounding smack that was still ringing in my ears showed testament to his anger._

 _I made eye contact with Harley, my eyes conveying sadness while hers with acceptance, as a I sat behind J's desk._

 _"Do you know what you did wrong pooh bear?" J asks with a sickeningly sweet smile, eyes looking as unhinged as he sounded._

 _Harley looks at him sadly before shaking her head slightly._

 _"You costed mommy and daddy a lot of money today with your antics little Harley. Not only that, but you utterly_ fucked _up my deal with my toy supplier," he growls out as he circles around Harley like a predator circling his prey._

 _I knew that whatever happened today would further cement our relationship. While I loved Harley something deeply, what she did today was a complete fuck up that would change our plans. Had we been able to salvage something, **anything** , J would have been more lenient towards her._

 _But it was too much._

 _In our world, pleasure and pain ruled everything._

 _Harley had to learn one way or another._

 _Tonight costed us more than money. The money was inconsequential in comparison with what else we were supposed to get in the deal._

 _A new player named Ryker had joined the playing field and he has an arsenal of toys that I wanted my hands on. He had smaller explosives that had a bigger blast radius than a normal bomb, that was near undetectable by metal detectors and the like. There were also new grenades that he had created, ones that we had yet to see because he was waiting on a new shipment coming through._

 _He had great recommendations from the underground, but now because of Harley, it would be even harder to get the new toys. We were so close to it._

 _If only we had told Harley, told her the sheer importance that our guest had tonight. If only he hadn't tried to flirt with Harley and tried to touch her. If only Harley had more control over her emotions._

 _If only._

 _J roughly grabs her hair around his hands and pulls back, exposing her neck towards him. He grabs a knife from his pocket and traces the contours of her neck, alternating between light touches and deep ones, nicking the areas he went deep until they bled a pretty red._

 _"So tell me again, do you know what you did wrong? What happened tonight Harley Girl? **What. Happened. Tonight.** "_

 _"I... disobeyed you both," Harley whispered softly. "I was supposed to observe you and Lia do business but I interfered. I knew that they were your more dangerous partners. I'm sorry," she sobs out._

 _"Do you understand **why** we said not to intervene?" I asked lightly. "Did you willfully choose to ignore us, to go against us?"_

 _"I just wanted to join you both. I haven't been out since I came to this house and I… I got overzealous."_

 _J's eyes blaze in fury at her flimsy excuse. "Little girls don't get a say in when they get to join the adults. Right now your job is to sit still and_ observe _. You think after spending such a short time with us that you'll know how our world works? One has to learn the rules of the game before they break the rules pooh bear, don't you dare forget that."_

 _"Since you're so intent on playing like a big kid, you're going to have your own room. You're moving into a separate room for the time being," I say firmly, my eyes flashing orange. I ignore Harley's heartbroken stare as I get up and walk towards the door._

 _"And Harley, do think about what you're going to do to make this up to us."_

 _After that incident, Harley was more subdued around us. It took almost a month before we even let her out of the house. Once the backlash over her actions was over, we decided to let her loose on Gotham once more on a mission more suited for her._

 _This time she didn't disappoint._

 _At this point in time, Harley hadn't fully regained a control over her emotions. Due to the chemicals, she was facing a hormone imbalance and her emotions were all over the place._

 _It was the reason I suspected that she acted out that night. The Harley we took in wouldn't have been so stupid._

 _It was also why I was more lenient towards her in my own punishment. I knew that J would have been even madder had he realized that Harley was still adjusting to her new self and that she didn't have perfect control over it like we did._

 _To help ease Harley back into our lifestyle it was decided that she would visit a jewelry shop of her choice. It was up to her how to get in and out, what weapons to use and if she wanted to take men or not, and how much she wanted to steal._

 _How much she would take would tell us how much she wanted to be here, to stay with us. It was another test for Harley, one that was easy to pass._

 _On the night of her robbery, Harley left at midnight with a grin on her face. She carried her bat with her and an arsenal of weapons hidden around her body. J and I watched from the stairs as she bounded out the door, looking back at us and winking before she went out of site._

 _"She better come back drowning in jewelry if she wants to prove herself," J says gruffly as he gripped my hips tighter._

 _"She knows what she has to do tonight," I say confidently. "There's more on stake tonight that just our relationship."_

 _J says nothing as he continues to stare at the doorway. His brow furrows slightly before he releases a predatory grin._

 _"We'll have a lot of fun tomorrow either way. Whether Harley will join is in the festivities is up to her. Let's go get ready sweet cheeks."_

 _I give one last lingering look at the door before following J back up the stairs._

 _Thankfully Harley came back in the early morning with jewels lining her entire body and her eyes wild with adrenalin. Necklaces, rings, bracelets, and even a dainty tiara surrounded Harley. There were even some raw diamonds bulging out of her pockets. What made the sight even better was the blood splattered lightly around the jewelry and the fact that she carried a devilish grin on her face._

 _"Hey there lovelies," she crooned once she spotted us. She spread her arms up into the air and twirled around in circles. "Did lil' ol' me get enough pretty gems for mommy and daddy?"_

 _"Oh Harley, you did_ excellent _," I whisper, eyeing her greedily._

 _J hums in agreement before reaching over and grabbing Harley by her cheeks. "Did Daddy's little girl wreak enough havoc last night? Did you live up to the family name?"_

 _"I had loads of fun last night! I visited three different stores and dressed them up so pretty and nice," she said enthusiastically._

 _I glide towards them and wrap my arms around her waist. "Doesn't the destruction just invigorate you? It gives such a rush, such pleasure, such_ power _."_

 _She nods her head rapidly as her eyes grew wider._

 _"I've never experienced anything like that before! The closest thing that's ever come to that was when I did an experiment for my grad thesis."_

 _"We're gonna have so much fun as a family," J smirks before dragging us both upstairs._

 _Fun times were in Gotham's future. Fun times indeed._


End file.
